Mi Bartender
by Hattori Kanbara
Summary: Twilight Sparkle tiene una ruptura amorosa que la lleva a plantearse mejor su vida, lo que la lleva a tomar un trabajo de Bartender, en el transcurso del tiempo conocerá a una chica que pasa por un mal momento, en un intento por apoyarla para que salga adelante. Terminarán surgiendo sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad.


_Prólogo: ¡Un Engaño y un nuevo trabajo!_

Todo parecía ser un hermoso día, buen clima, sin ninguna nube que opacara el cielo azul, los pájaros cantaban una hermosa melodía. Todo indicaba que este día sería perfecto para Twilight Sparkle, una chica de cabello azul con franjas rosadas, hermosos ojos color magneta adornados por unos lentes.

— ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Hoy cumplo tres años con Moon Dancer! — Exclamaba emocionada mientras corría a buscar a su pareja. — ¿Me pregunto la cara que pondrá cuando le cuente a donde la voy a llevar? — Pensaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. — O mejor aún... La cara que pondrá cuando le pida que se case conmigo. — Penso sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. — Ella siempre ha estado diciendo que está relación va demasiado lenta. Así que le daré gusto y daré ese gran paso.

Twilight llegó a la casa de Moon Dancer, guardo la cajita y abrió la puerta ya que ella tenía llaves, pero al abrir la puerta la escena que vio la dejo impactada. Ahi en la sala estaba su novia besándose con un chico que ella ni conocía. Twilight dejo caer las llaves, causando que el ruido captara la atención de ambos.

— ¡T-Twilight! ¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!? — Pregunto muy exaltada separandose del chico que solo se quedó petrificado.

— ¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!? ¿¡Que acaso lo te acuerdas de que fecha es hoy!? — Gruñó Twilight evitando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. — Pero claro... ¡Como lo ibas a recordar, si estaban muy ocupada engañadome!

— Y-Yo... T-Twilight... ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? Estas muy alterada. — Sugirió acercándose un poco a la peli azul.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que me lo digas ahora! ¿Porque? ¿Que hice mal? — Exclamó apretando los puños en un intento por controlar su rabia.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? — Gruñó arreglándose los lentes. — Bien, me cansé de la relación, me cansé de que nunca te atrevias a dar ese paso, me cansé de tu forma tan escasa de demostrar tu cariño, ¡Me cansé de ti! — Grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que algo dentro de Twilight se quebrara.

Twilight sin decir palabra alguna, salió de la casa de Moon Dancer, se seguía ahí un minuto más rompería a llorar y no le daría ese gusto a su ex pareja. Al salir del portón de la casa chocó con una chica, pero sólo logro articular un "Lo siento" y salir corriendo rápidamente lejos de ahí.

Una semana había pasado y desde entonces Twilight no habrá querido salir de casa, se encerró en casa para estar sola, necesitaba la soledad de su habitación para desahogarse y calmar su rabia.

Cuando sus amigas supieron lo que había pasado, le dieron todo su apoyo, pero decidieron darle un tiempo, luego entrarian ellas.

Twilight yacia en el suelo de su habitación, el dolor ya casi no estaba, y había sido reemplazada por rabia y dudas. Por momentos le entraban ganas de ir y decirle un par de verdades a Moon Dancer al pesar en cuanto tiempo le habría estado viendo la cara.

Pero ese pensamiento era desechado casi instantáneamente al recordar las palabras de la chica. ¿Podria ser que tuviera algo de razón? ¿Quiza nunca hubo una relación después de todo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a escuchar un golpe en la puerta. — Twilight... ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Abre o rompere la puerta! — Escucho la voz campirana de su amiga Applejack. — ¡Contare hasta diez! Uno... Dos... Tres... — Escucho el conteo.

Twilight sabía que Applejack era capaz de derribar su puerta, así que con un gruñido se levantó del suelo y llegó a la puerta para abrirla antes de terminar el conteo.

— ¿¡Feliz!? — Gruñó Twilight con el ceño fruncido, pero rápidamente la suavizó. — ¡Lo siento Applejack! No debería desquitarme contigo.

— ¡No te preocupes dulzura! — Dijo dulcemente. — Sólo vine a sacarte de aquí, así que arréglate un poco que las demás nos están esperando.

En un primer instinto, Twilight quiso negarse, pero lo pensó un poco y supo que la soledad no era una buena opción, necesitaba despejar su mente y distraerse un poco. Y que mejor que estar con sus amigas. Así que se arregló un poco el cabello y se cambió la ropa, minutos después salio junto con Applejack.

— ¡Twilight! — Exclamaron todas al ver a su amiga.

— Hola chicas, ¿Como están? — Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pues... Hay mucho de lo que te tienes que enterar. — Dijo Raibow haciendo seña para que se sentaran.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, sobre las hazañas de Raibow, las competencias entre Raibow y Applejack, los nuevos diseños de Rarity, el trabajo en la pastelería de Pinkie Pie, sobre la granja, el trabajo de Fluttershy, y otras tantas

Trataron de mantener el tema de las relaciones lo más alejadas posible, pero en algún punto Twilight quiso saber cómo iban en sus relaciones. Twilight sabía que Rarity y Applejack salían, al igual que Raibow Dash y Fluttershy, Pinkie salía con Minouett, no iba permitir que su ruptura amorosa, la privara de saber sobre sus amigas. Le alegraba saber que ellas fueran tan felices, y aunque había dicho que el amor lo enterraria, muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba en algún punto de su vida, encontrar a la persona ideal para ella.

Siguieron conversado hasta la tarde, luego de algunas horas tuvieron que despedirse y tomar sus respectivos caminos. Twilight caminaba lentamente, pensando en cómo podría mantener su mente ocupada, las clases en la universidad comenzarán dentro de poco, pero aún así tendría mucho tiempo libre. Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que terminó chocando con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó posando su mirada en la chica con la que había chocado. — ¡Oh! ¿¡Vynil!? Hola ¿Que te trae por acá? Tu casa queda por el otro lado del vecindario.

— Hello. — Saludo quitándose los audífonos. — Trabajo en la club-bar que está en la esquina.

— ¡Debi suponer que ese sería tu trabajo ideal! — Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Si! Es mi trabajo ideal, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Twilight lo pensó un poco, normalmente hubiera rechazado la oferta, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba distraerse un poco. — ¡Si! Creo que lo necesito.

— ¡Yes, let's got! — Exclamó pasando el brazo por los hombros de Twilight y empezando a caminar hacia su trabajo.

Entraron a la discoteca, pero algo extraño mucho a Twilight, se supone que las club-bar suelen ser algo ruidosas, pero en ese momento todo estaba en silencio.

— Hey, ¿Porque esto está tan callado? — Pregunto Vynil a una de las chicas que era empleada del local.

— Lo siento Vynil, pero creo que este día el club cerrará más temprano. — Explico. — Ya que nuestra bartender renunció, diciendo que su sueño era ser actriz.

— ¡Que desastre! Hoy tenia una presentación muy importante, ya que trabajaría con Tavi. — Exclamó derrotada para luego mirar fijamente a Twilight. — Tu. — Dijo señalando a Twilight. — ¿Has pensado en trabajar como bartender?

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es la última opción en mi lista.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Tienes el talle, eres buena en matemáticas, tienes muy buena personalidad y... — Miro de pies a cabeza a Twilight. — Eres bastante guapa.

— Supongo que podría tener puntos a favor... Pero no es un trabajo para mis estándares.

— ¿Te ha dejado algo bueno el seguir esos estándares? — Dijo Vynil antes de taparse la boca. — ¡Lo siento Twilight, no fue mi intención!

Twilight bajo la mirada, pensando en lo que Vynil le había preguntado, si bien era cierto que sus estándares eran muy elevados, ninguno le había dado resultados bueno, excepto sus amigas, pero de ahí no habia nada de lo que estuviera orgullosa. Quizá esta era una oportunidad para cambiar un poco y dar una oportunidad a vivir sin una planificación.

— ¡Esta bien! Tu ganas... Te ayudaré por algunos días, y ya veremos si me agrada o no el trabajo. — Dijo levantando la mirada, Vynil pudo ver la determinación en su mirada.

— ¡Asi de habla! — Exclamó la chica que están junto a Vynil, acercándose a Twilight para mirarla mejor. — Uhm... ¡Me gusta tu estilo. — Dijo al ver el conjunto de ropas de Twilight, que consistía en unos vaqueros negro, una sudadera verde oscuro y sus zapatos converse negros, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, le daban el toque único que diferencia a un bartender.

Entre Vynil y la otra chica le explicaron lo básico del trabajo de un bartender, no les sorprendió ver lo rápido que aprendió los movimientos y aspectos básicos. Cuando Octavia llegó su sorpresa fue monumental al ver a Twilight Sparkle en la mesa del bartender.

— ¿¡Twilight Sparkle!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? — Pregunto Octavia aún sorprendida.

— Le ayudo a Vynil con lo del bartender, ¿Quien sabe y a lo mejor me quedé con este trabajo? — Sonrió mientras limpiaba unas copas.

— Bueno... ¡Eso es extraño viniendo de ti! Pero será interesante tenerte aquí. ¡Suerte! — Dijo antes de ingresar en una habitación en la que se preparaban los músicos.

Las horas pasaron y Twilight no tuvo ningún problema en el trabajo, converso con algunas clientas sin siquiera sospechar que le coqueteaban, e hizo un excelente trabajo.

Twilight tenía que admitirlo, ese trabajo le resultó más entretenido de lo que esperaba, y eso solo la convencía de quedarse con el trabajo.

Vynil se acercó a Twilight al terminar la jornada y el local se preparaba para cerrar. — Hey Twilight. ¿Que te pareció el trabajo?

— Uhm... Pues para serte sincera, es mucho más entretenido de lo que pensaba, creo que podría llegar a gustarme. — Dijo terminando de acomodar unas cosas. — Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro ha sido un día atareado y quiero descansar un poco. Despideme de Octavia. — Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

— Claro ¡Descansa y nos vemos mañana en la tarde! — Se despidió Vynil.

— ¡Esa chica tiene mucho talento! Espero que se quede con el trabajo. — Exclamó con emoción la chica que le explicó todo a Twilight.

— Yo también lo espero. — Murmuró Vynil quitándose los lentes y mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Twilight caminaba por las oscuras calles de la cuidad, era la primera vez que se había trasnochado, pero había válido la pena, ya que mientras estuvo trabajando de bartender, no pensó en ningún momento en Moon Dancer; su mente sólo se centraba en la sensación que le daba la música, las conversaciones casuales con alguna que otra chica.

— Tal vez le halle gusto a ese trabajo. — Murmuró sacando las llaves de su departamento, para descansar un poco, mañana sería otro día más en su vida, ya no tenía la depresión de su ruptura amorosa, esa etapa ya había pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba pasar a la etapa de superar eso y seguir adelante con su vida.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida, esperando que a partir de mañana todo fuera mejor para ella. Y que la decisión que tomará acerca de si tomar o no el trabajo, cambiara su vida para mejor.

 _¡CONTINUARA!_


End file.
